<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Love - hjs (Han Jisung)🤍 by Fander_Frenzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384070">Golden Love - hjs (Han Jisung)🤍</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fander_Frenzy/pseuds/Fander_Frenzy'>Fander_Frenzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fander_Frenzy/pseuds/Fander_Frenzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A golden reunion.</p><p>---- </p><p>One-shot inspired by Midnight Youth's "Golden Love".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung x Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Love - hjs (Han Jisung)🤍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You missed him more than you could express with the words of both the English and Korean language. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Having met him as a newbie stylist, you would've never thought that you'd end up dating the boy you enjoyed styling. Jisung was loud, funny, and was always talking for the both of you while you did his hair. Unbeknownst to you, however, he absolutely loved the way you did his hair. He sometimes wondered how he didn't fall asleep while you ran your fingers through his haie, sometimes having wondered if he was getting a massage. Besides that, he loved your gentle nature: </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You always told him to shout if you were being too harsh while combing or styling, or to voice if he was uncomfortable and needed something. At some point some of the other members (specifically Hyunjin &amp; Changbin) had complained about never being able to have you as their stylist. When you had asked why, they said that Han had been bragging about how he had once told you that he was overheating and felt suffocated,gushing about how you had grabbed him some water and told him to say if he felt any worse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smiled at the picture he sent you from his hotel, guessing that he and the rest of the guys were getting out of the pool. You sent him a quick message gushing about how nice he looked against the background, not failing to mention how much you loved his slightly ruffled hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You couldn't help but smile as you drove to his hotel in Busan where they were having a 3 week vacation just before going back to promoting. You had arrived back from a month away, having taken on a job for GOT7. Your droopy eyes giving away that you were jet-lagged. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You had missed your squirrel more than you thought you would, finding the short 5 minute face-time's too short for your satisfaction, not wanting to keep him awake longer than necessary due to the time differences. You pulled into the parking lot with a bad case of the jitters, beyond excited to see him again in person and anticipating a good reaction from your sudden arrival. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You got even more excited when you heard Chris being thrown back into the pool, snickering. Grabbing your things, you easily managed getting into Jisung's room (having gotten a key card for easy access). You stepped inside, putting down your bags by the door and going to lay down on his bed. You had gotten somewhat comfortable after putting on some compilations of Jisung singing, unintentionally falling asleep. An hour or so later, Jisung got back. He was shocked to find you sound asleep, his voice coming from your phone in a hushed tone and your arms wrapped around one of his pillows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smiling, he was unable to help the sudden pang of affection for you that swelled in his chest. You had been trying so hard to stay awake to surprise him properly, but the jet-lag had gotten to you first. Gently he pried your phone from your hands, switching it off and putting it on the bedside table. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got undressed, wearing a sweater and boxers while he climbed into bed. He chuckled as he saw you wearing one of his jerseys, shaking his head at the cute sight: it was a good two to three sizes too big for you, and the sleeves were hanging so far down your hands, you could immediately tell how much broader his shoulders were compared to your smaller form. Making sure not to wake you, he got comfortable, snaking his arm over your waist and onto your stomach, a content sigh leaving his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> '</span>
  <span class="s2">Man, how I missed this,</span>
  <span class="s1">' He thought. You whined as you turned over, pressing your face into Jisung's chest, your hands taking hold of his clothes' fabric. "Jisung..." You said as you took in his scent. "I missed you," You muttered tiredly, words slurring together."I love you..." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was clear you were still half asleep but you had still made sure to tell him you loved him, never once missing the opportunity and especially now that he was here with you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled at you warmly, kissing your forehead while you brought a leg over his waist. "I love you, too." He whispered, his breathing evening out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">---------</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">END</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">---------</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>